


Her Sweet, Sugar

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: It's their first night in their new home.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3
Collections: Draco's Drabbles, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Her Sweet, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was written for the following events:  
> MMF Bingo B5: Christening a new home  
> DD Rolladrabble Sept 30th - Pansy Parkinson & Candy Man by Christina Aguilera
> 
> Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to Marvel Studios and JKR. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

"Pans, I'm home!" Steve said, letting himself into his new home that he and Pansy had just purchased. Pausing over the threshold, he smiled. It felt good coming home like this.

He could hear music blasting so he knew that Pansy was somewhere in the house. "Pans?" He called out.

"Bedroom!" She called back. 

Steve kicked off his shoes and made his way to the bedroom. Pansy had taken the day off so she could finish unpacking. When he got to their bedroom, he was surprised to see her laying on the bed, wearing what looked like pin-up lingerie. 

"Hey, sugar," she greeted him, smiling. "How was work?" 

"What's with the outfit? And music?" Steve asked, looking at her. He listened to the words. 

" _A sweet-talkin', sugar-coated Candyman…_ "

"I'm getting a 50s vibe," Steve said with a chuckle. 

"That was the idea," Pansy said, grinning. "Her music just always gets me going, but I wanted to do a little theme for tonight."

"Way to make me feel old about my age," Steve teased. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, he pulled it up and over his head. Pansy drank in the sight of him eagerly. "Wait, what's tonight?"

"The first night in our home!" Pansy exclaimed. "We need to christen the bedroom."

"Say no more," Steve said, quickly divesting himself of his clothing before joining Pansy on the bed. His lips found hers eagerly, kissing her as if his life depended on it. He slipped his hand between her legs, stroking her when he realised she wasn't wearing knickers. "So wet," he murmured in appreciation.

"I've been waiting for you," Pansy said, breathless from their kiss. She moaned when Steve circled her clit. He nipped at her neck before pulling back to align his cock. 

He slipped inside her easily, groaning at the feel. 

"Yessss," Pansy hissed, closing her eyes in pleasure. Steve began to thrust into her. "Right there, love." 

Steve drove himself inside her, enjoying the loud moans and cries she was making. 

“Love how you feel inside me,” Pansy panted, bringing her hands up to frame Steve's face. “I love you so much.” She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his body pressed against hers. "Yesss, my sweet, sugar..." she moaned.

He thrust into her, every movement causing her body to tighten once more. She clenched her inner walls around his cock tightly, causing Steve to groan.

They moved against each other, and within moments, they were each gasping and moaning as their orgasms hit them. "Steve!" she cried out his name again and again as he sucked at the tender spot beneath her ear.

"So beautiful," Steve murmured in appreciation as he collapsed forward onto the bed, spent. 

Pansy kissed him tenderly before grabbing her wand and using it to shut off the music. "You know, we should christen the shower next."

Steve scooped her into his arms. "Great idea," he said, kissing her as he carried her into the bathroom.


End file.
